starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Nomi Sunrider
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = | master = Thon Vodo-Siosk Baas Odan-Urr Arca Jeth | padawans = Vima Sunrider | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = | species = Mens | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,60 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauwgroen | wapen = Lightsaber (groen) | vervoer = Lightside Explorer | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic }} 250px|thumb|Andurs dood 250px|thumb|Nomi & Ulic Nomi Sunrider was één van de meest besproken figuren uit oude Jedi Order. In en na de Great Sith War speelde ze een cruciale rol. Biografie Andur Nomi woonde samen met haar echtgenoot Andur Sunrider en hun pas geboren baby, Vima, toen Andur een oproep kreeg van zijn meester Chamma om naar het Stenness System te reizen om een pakket Adegan Crystals aan Jedi Master Thon te bezorgen. Bogga wilde deze kristallen onderscheppen en op het Stenness Hyperspace Terminal stuurde hij drie krachtpatsers naar Andur en zijn familie. Een giftige Gorm Worm wist Andur te verrassen en de Jedi overleed meteen ter plaatse. De stem van Andur sprak tegen Nomi om zichzelf te verdedigen met zijn Lightsaber. Hij wist dat zijn vrouw sterk was in de Force, maar ze was te bescheiden om dit feit te aanvaarden. Nomi greep het wapen en doodde haar belagers. Ambria Samen met haar dochter en de Droid A-3DO landde ze op Ambria waar ze de vreemde Jedi Master Thon ontmoette en zijn leerling Oss Willum. Het kostte de ervaren Master veel moeite om Nomi van haar krachten te overtuigen. Toen Bogga en de manschappen van de piraat Finhead Stonebone Ambria binnenvielen besloot ze om toch haar Lightsaber te gebruiken en het pad te effenen voor een verdere training als Jedi. Dit deed ze terwijl ze haar dochter opvoedde. Tijdens haar training was Nomi nog niet bewust van het feit dat ze ooit een specialiste zou worden in de Jedi Battle Meditation. In een Holocron sprak Odd Bnar profetische woorden over Nomi’s toekomst als Jedi. Onderon Nadat Thon haar de basistraining had gegeven, reisden Nomi en Vima naar Ossus, destijds het centrum van de Jedi Order, waar ze verdere training genoot van Vodo-Siosk Baas. Toen Arca Jeth in de greep was geraakt van de Dark Side op Onderon behoorde Nomi tot de groep Jedi die als versterking werd gestuurd. Daar ontmoette ze voor het eerst de veelbelovende Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma die de volgelingen van Freedon Nadd bestreed. Nadat de Sith volgeling King Ommin werd verslagen en Master Arca werd gered, bleven de Jedi langer op Onderon en groeiden Nomi en Ulic naar elkaar toe. Krath Onder Arca Jeth ontdekte Nomi haar talent voor de Jedi Battle Meditation. Ze was nu een krachtig Jedi geworden met de Lightsaber, een volleerd leidster en getraind in de Battle Meditation. Nomi en Ulic werden naar Koros Major gestuurd om een aanval van de Krath te bestrijden. Dit was een rijzende groep Dark Siders uit het Empress Teta System. De aanval kon tijdelijk worden verijdeld. Nu de dreiging van de Dark Side duidelijk was geworden, verzamelden de Jedi op Deneba waar Ulic voorstelde om undercover te gaan bij de Krath en zo hun organisatie te destabiliseren. Maar de conventie werd brutaal gestoord door een aanval van Krath War Droids. Door de dood van Arca Jeth was Ulic steevast overtuigd van de slaagkansen van zijn plan. Ondanks waarschuwingen van Nomi wilde Ulic van geen wijken weten. Nomi en Ulic waren geliefden geworden, maar Nomi zou Ulic nooit meer kennen zoals hij was. Great Sith War De tijd verstreek en toen er geen nieuws kwam van Ulic reisde Nomi met Cay Qel-Droma en Tott Doneeta naar Cinnagar om Ulic op te zoeken. Ulic was onder invloed van de Dark Side gekomen en ondanks pogingen van de Jedi om hem te redden, weigerde hij om mee terug te gaan. In een volgende aanval werd Cinnagar opnieuw belegerd door de Jedi en Nomi. Deze maal bleek Ulic de partner te zijn van Aleema van wie Nomi de Dark Side illusies kon doorbreken. Ulic viel Nomi aan met Force Lightning en het werd nu duidelijk dat Ulic niet meer te redden viel. Nomi ging opnieuw trainen om te verbeteren, maar ondertussen was de ex-Jedi Exar Kun als nieuwe Sith Lord aangesteld, samen met Ulic Qel-Droma als zijn leerling. De Republic had het moeilijk om de aanvallen van de Krath, de nieuwe Sith en de Mandalorians, die samenspanden met de Sith, te overleven. Nomi reisde naar Coruscant dat werd aangevallen door niemand minder dan Ulic. Qel-Droma werd gevangengenomen en tijdens zijn proces weigerde hij zijn fouten toe te geven. Nomi moest als getuige toegeven dat Ulic niet langer de man was die ze kende. Het proces werd onderbroken toen Exar Kun en zijn Massassi krijgers arriveerden om Ulic te bevrijden. Daarna trok Nomi voor een tijdje naar Ambria om tot rust te komen in gezelschap van Thon en enkele Jedi. Uiteindelijk bracht de oorlog haar naar Ossus dat dreigde opgeblazen te worden door de gevolgen van Krath magie. Op Ossus voelden Ulics vrienden dat hij nabij was en toen Ulics broer Cay hem wilde afstoppen, aarzelde Ulic niet om Cay te doden. Deze moord bracht Nomi zo van slag dat ze Ulic bestookte met een speciale Force kracht waardoor Ulic alle contact en gevoel met de Force op slag verloor. Ulic ontwaakte uit de Dark Side en besefte zijn fouten. Hij verklapte dat Exar Kun zich schuilhield op Yavin 4 en deze informatie gebruikten de Jedi om de Great Sith War uiteindelijk in hun voordeel te beslechten. Head of the Order 250px|thumb|right|Ulic sterft in de armen van Nomi Na de Great Sith War moesten de Jedi en de Republic de samenleving opnieuw helpen opbouwen. De Jedi verkozen Nomi tot hoofd van de Jedi Order. Nomi’s dochter was ondertussen opgegroeid tot een veelbelovende Jedi studente, maar zij vond dat haar moeder te veel met politiek bezig was dan met de Force. Ulic had ondanks zijn fouten de vrijheid gekregen en niet alle Jedi waren het met dit vonnis eens. Na een ruzie met Nomi, liep Vima weg op zoek naar Ulic om haar te helpen. Nomi kende haar dochter en ontdekte Ulic en Vima op de sneeuwplaneet Rhen Var. Nomi stond afwijzend ten opzichte van Ulics leer, want hoewel hij de Force niet langer voelde, had hij uiteraard heel veel ervaring als Jedi. Toen Nomi echter zag dat Vima onder de leiding van Ulic een ijssculptuur van Andur Sunrider had gemaakt, besefte ze dat Ulic wel degelijk goede dingen kon aanleren. Sylvar, een Cathar Jedi die onder Ulic had geleden tijdens de Great Sith War, plande Ulic te doden, maar uiteindelijk zag ook zij in dat de ex-Jedi niet langer een Sith Lord was. Het was echter Hoggon, Ulics piloot, die op zoek was naar een plaats in de geschiedenisboeken en die Ulic lafhartig neerschoot. Nomi besefte dat het geloof van haar dochter Ulic had teruggebracht naar de Light Side. Na Ulics dood reisden moeder en dochter opnieuw naar de Republic om samen het universum weer op te bouwen. Wanneer en hoe Nomi uiteindelijk overleed, was niet geweten, maar haar daden werden als zeer belangrijk en voorbeeldig beschouwd binnen de Jedi Order zodat talloze generaties haar avonturen leerden kennen en haar nageslacht een goede reputatie bleef genieten. Bron *Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider *Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising *Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith *Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War *Tales of the Jedi: Redemption *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Tales of the Jedi Companion *Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Power of the Force Sourcebook *The Ultimate Visual Guide Categorie:Pre-Ruusan Jedi Masters Categorie:Mensen